The pervasiveness of Internet and other network technology has led to increasing quantities and varieties of network-based services. Residential and business consumers seeking to take advantage of these services require a gateway, hub, or other type of CPE (Customer Premise Equipment) for interfacing to the Internet or other network. Unfortunately, when a CPE is initially installed, a number of complicated and time-consuming operations must be undertaken, such as to configure IP addresses, establish TCP/IP sockets, stacks or other protocol support. Such operations often can only be performed by a technician or programmer with the special skills and equipment. Moreover, changes in services or end-user equipment may require that the CPE be periodically reconfigured. These configuration obstacles reduce the attractiveness of on-premise network products in general, and the installation of CPE (Customer Premise Equipment) in particular. These and other drawbacks exist.